


Iron Phantom?

by Playedcrowd5610



Category: Danny Phantom, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Crossover, Danny Is An Idiot, Danny Sam and Tucker are best friends, Danny get himself into the weirdest situations, Danny meets the avengers, Everyone is skeptical, Gen, How dose this always happen?, Peter's mind is broken, Tony is skeptical, Very funny story
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-26
Updated: 2020-12-26
Packaged: 2021-03-11 00:08:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,763
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28335918
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Playedcrowd5610/pseuds/Playedcrowd5610
Summary: Danny was expecting lots of weird stuff to happen on a field trip to New York but getting trapped in an iron man suit was not one of them.Danny gets stuck in an iron man suit after he's dared to overshadow one by Tucker.  They run into the Avengers, Things happen.  Everyone is confused.  Hilarity ensues. XD(Trust me just read it, you will love it) :0
Relationships: Danny Fenton/Sam Manson
Comments: 4
Kudos: 116





	Iron Phantom?

**Author's Note:**

> I have had this idea for ages now and decided to post what I have written so far. I love this so much and hope you enjoy it.
> 
> And I have no idea why a class from Amity Park are on a Feild trip to New York, they just are. I have no idea.
> 
> I will defiantly be rewriting this in a couple months/years with better writing when I can. I just loved this idea so much.
> 
> This is just supposed to be a fun story. I hope I did the characters well and that people enjoy it. Probably set around season 2 of DP, not sure yet. Please enjoy the read. <3

Danny was expecting lots of weird stuff to happen on a field trip to New York but getting trapped in an iron man suit was not one of them.

He tries to think back to what happened moments ago. Danny, Sam, and Tucker were all on a field trip with their school to Stark tower, now home of the earth's mightiest heroes.

He and his friends were really excited. They were part of a hero team, and visiting where another well-known hero team lived, might help them with Danny's public image. That is until Tucker saw an iron man armor suit on display for everyone to see, and everything was thrown out the window. It was not locked up or anything but it would be impossible to move without triggering the alarm, or probably setting off the AI or something.

So Tucker decided that it would be a brilliant idea to get Danny to try to overshadow the armor when no one was looking. In Danny's mind it was a great idea, how cool would it be to control an iron man suit.

When everyone had left that room continuing with the tour Danny and his friends stayed behind. Sam didn't care that much, but wanted to see what would happen. Tucker pulled out his PDA and hacked into the system turning the alarm systems he could see and the security cams so no one would see Danny's ghost form.

Danny took in a deep breath letting the white rings wash over him, transforming him into his ghostly alter ego ‘Danny Phantom.’ He looked back to his friends with a slightly tilted smile before he stepped forward into the suit of armor on display. It was like he was sucked in, he became the armor. The suit started to have an unnatural ghost glow around it, and the eyes and arc reactor changed to the eclectic green colour of ectoplasm. Danny’s ecto energy seemed to give the suit a large boost in power, seeing as the lights on it were glowing 5 times as brightly than they normally would.

He stepped forward and raised his arm looking at the repuser in his hand, just like ecto blasts. He bent down pretending to blast things, making sure that weapons were turned off. This was so cool! Danny always loved watching things on Tony Stark/Iron man and now he was controlling the suit for himself. “This is so cool!” Danny's voice sputtered astonished through the comms of the armor. He stuck a few cool poses for his friends and for Tucker to take loads of photos, when Sam spoke up.

“We should get going before someone notices.” She warned looking up at the head of the tall iron man armor, that was bent down facing her. Tucker turned to her and pushed her shoulder.

“No one is gonna notice, and this is so cool!” Tucker squealed running around the armor waving his hands about showing it off with a bright smile on his face. “Besides Danny deserves a little fun now and then.”

“No Tucker, Sam is right, no matter how cool this is, we can't get caught wearing an Iron man suit on a field trip, if we thought my image was bad before it would be 10 times worse after wearing it.” Danny looked down at the armor.

“Thank you.” She satiated with an annoyed tone in her voice punching tucker in the shoulder. “Come on Danny get out of there before we lose the group.”

The suit of armor nodded at Sam before stepping back to the platform where it rested before, the arc reactor and eyes glew a brighter green, like the power was straining itself. The lights in the armor flickered, but stayed green. The armor's head turned slowly to face the two teens standing before it.

“Guys…” Danny's voice was filled with worry. “I can't get out!”

“What do you mean you can't get out?” The black-haired goth asked her ghostly friend.

“I mean, I can't get out of the armor. It-Its like I am trapped. I mean, It feels like I am overshadowing it normally, but when I try to leave, it feels like I am trapped in the thermos.”

The armor's eyes glew again, signaling that Danny was trying to faze out of the trap.

“What do I do!? I can't be stuck in armor for the rest of my life, I have ghost hunting, friends, and homework... Actually, on second thought, I don't need the homework.” The armor slouched down.

“Danny, let me try hacking in,” Tucker said typing rapidly on his PDA. “This will take a while. We should find somewhere to hide.”

Sam's head spun around as she searched for a hiding place. “There!” She pointed to the elevator in the corner. “We can get to another floor,” Sam suggested, running towards the silver doors.

Danny turned to his friend who was still typing on his PDA. “Tuck, how fast can you hack an elevator?”

Tuck looked up at him with a smirk on his face, using the digital pen to press a button on his screen. A 'ping' could be heard as the doors opened. “That fast.” Sam smiled, and grabbed onto Danny's iron hand dragging him behind her towards the elevator. Danny almost fell over catching himself with his feet, just barely.

Inside the elevator were no buttons, just a camera, and a speaker. Tucker typed a few more things into his PDA and the elevator started rising up. Sam turned to Tucker, still holding Danny's robotic arm. “How does this work?”

Tucker has a smug look on his face as he answers. “It is a voice-controlled system, only Avengers can use it. And I hacked it.” He raised his chin in the air with a proud look on his face.

“You hacked it, in 2 minutes. That is so cool dude!” Danny exclaimed, raising his hands in the air.

“So it will take us where no one will see Danny, so we can get him out?” She looked up at the disabled camera and the lens reflected all of them on the glass.

“Yep, my plan is full proof, I even checked the cams for the floor we are going to, there is absolutely no one there. We will be completely-” Tucker stopped mid-sentence as the elevator pinged and the doors opened to reveal Captain America standing there waiting for the elevator.

Sam shot a very mift look at Tucker, who glared at her in response. “Really Tuck!”

“How was I supposed to know that someone else was going to use the elevator!” He threw his hands in the air. And Steve's eyes widened in surprise as his eyes darted around to each of the occupants of the elevator.

“What the?” He stepped back a bit, then looked up at the iron man armor suit.

Danny’s back was straight and he waved a bit at the hero. “Hi, we were just passing through. So if you wouldn't mind letting us go on our way, we will be off then.” Danny's voice was shaky.

Steve got into a fighting stance.

“You are not Tony.” he glared. “What are you doing in Tony’s suit?” Sam and Tucker's eyes shot wide open in worry.

“Umm..” They both said in unison. “We..”

“Tucker, do something!” Danny yelled as he backed up in the elevator more, now seeing Black Widow walking up behind Steve with her stingers aimed at them.

“I am trying! This place isn't so easy to hack you know!” The boy was rapidly typing on his PDA.

“Who are you! And why are you in Tony's suit!” Natasha's voice rang out. This was clearly not Tony. Sam and Clint were standing up hearing the commotion at the elevator.

“Danny, I am locked out of the elevator. We have to get out of here!” Tucker satiated running behind Danny in his armor. Nat shot a stinger at the armor trying to short circuit it. And another at Sam who was now standing in front of Danny. The iron man armor held out his arms and a green ecto shield appeared in front of them stopping the two shockers, causing them to fall to the floor.

Danny looked down at the weapons. “Run!” he yelled, firing an ectoblast at Cap and Black widow through the repulsors, running forward with his two friends following close behind. He didn't see Falcon and Hawkeye.

Clint called out to them holding a bow and arrow up aiming it at Danny's helmet. “Don't move.” He warned angrily.

Danny's hands shot up. “This is all a misunderstanding...”

“Am I miss understanding that you just shot at my friends.” Clint asked defensively, his bow still trained on Danny's head.

Tucker added. “To be fair, she did shoot at us first.” Clint shot him an angry glare. Sam reached for her belt holding out a ghost weapon in front of her, aiming it at the archer, it looked like some sort of very small energy blaster, covered in green and silver paint.

“You shoot, I shoot!” Sam yelled. This was a ghost weapon and won't do anything to a normal human except sting. But the thing looked menacing enough.

It was now a standoff, there was silence for a few moments until Tony came walking through the other elevator from across the room. “Why am I getting an alert here, what did you guys do this time?” He dusted off the shoulders of his suit and looked up stopping dead in his tracks at the situation that lay before him. Two somewhat unconscious members on the ground, two teenagers standing next to an iron man suit, one of them holding a weapon at Clint. And Clint in return aiming an arrow at the suit. “Friday, disable all unknown weapons and suits on this floor.”

“Yes, boss,” she replied as everything turned off, including Sam’s ghost weapon that was sparking. She dropped it to the floor, and looked up at Danny with worry. Surprisingly Danny was unaffected. His ectoplasm, him overshadowing the suit stopped it from disabling, keeping it powered. The arrow was still aimed at Danny's head so Sam stepped in front of him, but wasn't tall enough to be in front of the arrow's path, but she was still trying to prove a point.

“Okay, listen! This is all a misunderstanding. I am not trying to hurt anyone!” Danny yelled out, using his hand to push Sam out of the way. “If you want to shoot me you can, not that it will do anything. Wait, maybe it will, Tuck?”

Tuck shrugged. “I don't know man, an arrow to the head, might not do anything.” He tapped his pen to his chin. “We will have to try when we get back home.”

“If you boys are done talking about tests and how is the stupidest way to die, can we continue explaining!” she shot the two a death glare.

“Sorry, Sam.” They both said in unison.

Tony walked closer, “Why do you have my suit?”

Danny rubbed the back of his neck nervously. “It was an accident, I swear.”

“How can you accidentally steal a multi-billion dollar suit?” Tony is still glaring at the teens with an eyebrow raised.

Sam sighed crossing her arms. “Meet my friends.” She rolled her eyes. You can almost see the embarrassment blush through the faceplate.

“Get out of the suit,” Clint demanded.

“I can’t, I have been trying! We went up the elevator to find a safe spot so we can find out how to get me out of this thing!”

“Stark suit override. Open.” Tony crossed his arms, with a trident look on his face, that faded once he saw that the suit was empty. “What the?”

“I could have opened it the whole time, I am stuck within the suit. I basically am the suit.” Danny had the suit close up again.

Tony raised an eyebrow at the group. “How does that happen?”

“Uhh.. Don't be mad, I kinda... Possessed it, me and Tucker thought it was a cool idea. But then I got stuck, I mean I have overshadowed tech before, but this time it’s... different.”

“Possessed? You got some kind of powers or something?” Tony asked, watching the other members of his team start to get up off the floor.

“Something like that.” Tucker answered.

“I’m a ghost.” Danny deadpanned. It was best to get it out in the open right then. Getting weird looks from everyone in the room, Sam rolled her eyes.

“Does it really matter right now, will you help us? Danny can’t be stuck in a suit of armor forever.” Sam satiated, as Danny gulped nurvasly (Can a suit of armor even gulp?).

Rhody added. “I thought ghosts aren't a thing.”

“Well, we are. And this one is stuck in some fancy armor, and whose sister is about to flip out for him missing for so long. Wait Jazz, ugg.” Danny groaned. Making sure to mutter quetly the last part about Jazz’s name.

“See you at your second funeral, bud.” Tucker patted Danny's arm.

“I didn't get the first one.” He tilted his head as if smiling but then turned to face the Goth. “Sam, can you text her and tell her where we are, please?”

“Fine.” Sam rolled her eyes pulling out her phone. Tony spoke up.

“Follow me to the lab, we will try to get you out of there.” He turned around and down the hallway. The teens hesitated, and looked over waiting for the archer to lower his bow, and followed behind.

x

Once in the lab. Tony had Danny sit down on a chair, and he did a scan of the armor with the boy in it. Dr. Banner entered the room to help, he had heard what happened and was extremely curious.

Danny spoke up after looking into the hand repulsors for a bit. “Did you, like I don't know, umm, install some kind of anti-ghost tech?”

“No, I never felt the need to, I didn’t know ghosts were a thing before today... If you are a ghost that is.” Tony answered, not taking his eyes off of the screen in front of him.

“Well you might want to, if Techness gets his hands on these he will be unstoppable, and even more anoying annoying.” Danny shook his head looking up at the two scientists.

Bruce turned from the scanner and back to the suit with a confused look on his face. “Techness?”

“Oh, he is a ghost. He basically can control any technology. It's really annoying.” Danny tried to roll his eyes but it was not conveyed through the armor. Tony hummed.

“There is nothing that should be keeping you in the armor. Well, nothing that I know of. Could something have happened to you, before this?” Tony questioned. Tucker jumped from his chair in realization.

“Danny your fight with va-, I mean Red Huntress. She shot you with a new ecto weapon right?”

“Ya, but it didn't do anything. The electricity just sparked over my body. I thought I just thought it was a lucky break, something malfunctioned.” the armor shrugged.

“What if it was designed to trap you in whatever or 'whoever' you overshadowed next? You would be weak, and your ecto signature would still be blaring because you were overshadowing. Anyone who had an ecto tracker would be able to find you instantly.”

“Crud, your right. I hadn't overshadowed anything since that day..” Danny reached for the back of his neck. Nervous habit.

Clint shot the teen a surprised look. “You can possess people?” Tucker sent back the archer a duh look.

“I don't use it that often, only when I am playing a prank or if it is an emergency. Don't worry it doesn't hurt anyone, and they don't remember anything afterward.” Danny waved his hand off to the side. Everyone in the room just stared at him dumbly again.

Everyone's concentration was broken when a young brown-haired teen, walked into the lab with a backpack slung over his shoulder and phone in his hand. His eyes were set on the phone as he stepped further into the room, clearly not noticing everyone standing around. “Hey, Mr. Stark. I just wanted to come over a bit early today, seeing as my classes ended a bit earlier than normal, you know. I hope it isn't too much of a-...” The boy stopped himself looking up from his phone and stopping in his tracks, his brown eyes widening.


End file.
